Various portable devices may incorporate a digital camera comprising an image sensor for capturing still images and/or videos. The versatility of such a camera may be highly dependent on the properties of the optical arrangement arranged in connection with the image sensor.
The complexity and adjustability of the optical arrangement may be limited by the space available in the device. In particular, the thickness of the device is often limited, allowing a strictly limited thickness or length of the optical arrangement only. This may be the case, for example, in foldable devices where the maximum thickness of each portion of the device is restricted by the maximum allowable overall thickness of the device in its folded position.